1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid transport driving unit and computer readable medium storing thereon a fluid transport driving unit control program.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 describes a peristaltically-driven fluid transport apparatus that transfers fluid through an elastic tube by pressing the elastic tube with a plurality of fingers sequentially from an upstream side to a downstream side by rotation of a cam.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-111989
In the fluid transport apparatus described above, a set discharge amount of the fluid is discharged through the elastic tube. However, there are cases where the set discharge amount of fluid is not accurately discharged, due to individual differences in components of the fluid transport apparatus, such as the diameter of the tube openings.